


Dreamy

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has drugged Will and things happen as you might expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vociferocity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vociferocity/gifts).



”Look at me, darling Will,” says Hannibal, aware that Will dislikes eye-contact.  
“Why?”  
“What do you see?”  
“You, doctor.”  
“And in your dreams?”  
“Only you,” says Will. He’s very pliant after indulging in some mushrooms of a hallucinogenic quality, but aware of his surroundings.  
“That’s as it should be. Do you care for me?”  
“Of course. You’re my friend.”  
“That’s all you feel?” asks Hannibal, almost disappointed.  
“No..I think I might be..”  
“Falling for me romantically,” he supplies, knowing Will is leaning this way already.  
“Yes. You don’t return those feelings?”  
“I do. I feel the same way.”  
Will sees Alana Bloom smiling at him, only for her face to be supplanted by Hannibals.  
“Kiss me again,” says Will, and he sees Alana bend over to do that, lips alluring and red.  
He shakes a little when he feels Hannibal’s lips on his.  
The kiss is deep and hungry, and Will knows he’s lost.  
He’s lost in Hannibal’s embrace, all hands and hot breath and cocks staring to harden.  
Reality blurs and he doesn’t want to face anything but this love, this strange, vicious love they make.  
Hannibal takes him and Will surrenders to the want that radiates from the other man’s sure touches and iron will.  
He no longer needs to cling to the vision of Alana, and so she fades, until all he sees is Hannibal, and all he feels is being filled and taken by the other man.


End file.
